Little Sister, Big Brother
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Their parent's wedding reception seems to be the perfect welcoming party for the two families. Mature audience and other themes.


_Hey guys, I know that Blair x Chuck are the big ship, and I'm a massive shipper of Chair, I really like their chemistry and how Chuck is so.. Chuck and brings out the bad girl in Blair and the sex scenes are so steamy. Like hot damn. However when I read Gossip Girl the book series and I couldn't help it, but the plot bunnies wanted to be set free. I couldn't help imagine Aaron Rose and Blair together. Okay, it's a crack shipping but I can't help it! I think Cecily von Ziegesar should written more about Aaron's infatuation with Blair. I thought it was quite interesting and a little... sinful. I know it's incest, technically and incest fics are kind of a guilty pleasure reads. And don't lie to me and say I am disgusting I know some of you are a little... "into" it. Hey, nothing wrong with a little sin, right? Anyways I just really disliked how easily Aaron got discouraged from his infatuation of Blair and moved onto Serena which is very typical. Also Blair is definitely a little high maintenance but this time she'll be a little OOC and definitely more of a sexy vixen and more open-minded and adventurous.  
><em>

_Another thing: The guy who played Aaron in GG, is not as hot as I thought he should be._

_These are just short story which I are stuck in my mind, so please enjoy._

_The setting of the characters are: Blair and Nate are not together, Blair and Serena are have made up. And Chuck and Blair have slept together, have a little chemistry but Chuck is away abroad somewhere. And this is mainly book-verse. _

_LET'S BEGIN SHALL WE? XD_

* * *

><p>It was insane.<p>

This whole marriage was insane.

How in hell did his father mange to even "trick" this wealthy businesswoman into marrying him. Then again his father that certain "charm", however if his dad was happy who was he to stop him? He was just glad that his dad had found happiness after mom. If he really thought about it, it was a win-win situation: his father was marrying the woman he loved and he got more siblings which he wanted. It was the perfect second marriage family(If there was such a thing). Two teenage siblings and a preteen kid, and the age gap wasn't too wide so there wasn't a generation gap and thus would make it less awkward. Unfortunately it didn't really get to turn out like that. He didn't expect to see _her._

His new step-sister was Blair Waldolf. The Blair Waldorf, the queen of Upper East Side; he had only heard typical myths about this preppy dressed Upper East Side queen. Although it was incredibly cheesy, the "myths"did not recall any detail of Blair's beauty.

God damn, how screwed was he? _Fuck,_ he really needed one of his special, herbal cigarettes to take the edge off. It was too stuffy in here, too many people and it was hot in New York. These sophisticated, high-end, fake parties weren't his natural settings at all, it was too much. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top button of his too expensive shirt. His fingers fumbled around in his tux jacket for the familiar texture of roughened hand rolled cigarettes and the smooth plastic of his cheap lighter. Even though his father and his new step-mother had a very small and private wedding, the whole reception was massive, and way too big. He shuffled towards the edge of of the balcony, surveying the forever blinking city lights of New York. The familiar, and relaxing smell of burning herbs relieved his stretched out nerves.

"Blair for goodness sake, stop acting like a spoilt brat and for once just smile, aren't you happy for me? Happy that this man won't cheat on me for a french male model."

Aaron let out a small puff of smoke instead of unsophisticated snort. _Did Eleanor Waldorf understand that she was asking for selflessness from the very person who was the embodiment of spoiled brats?_

"I am happy" obviously her stern tone showed anything but.

"Well at least show you are happy for all the press. Can't you be more like Serena and just go with the flow of the party?" A toned, elegant and beautifully tanned arm pointed in the direction of a tall, willowy and obviously beautiful blonde, whose pearly white teeth shone in a perfect smile and held a champagne flute delicately in her long fingers.

"Take a breather, and come back in when you're ready. I would be careful of what you eat, Blair, the main headline may be on me and Cyrus but I don't want your ass to be wider than the actual headlines." Giving her own daughter a pointed look, almost looking down on her and left. Hips swaying, and head held high and her face melted into an easy, happy and genuine smile as she kissed her new husband on the cheek.

Aaron inhaled deeply, letting the herbal smoke fill him with content and puffed it out, slightly misting the New York city lights within his eye line with the smoke, only for just a minute though. He tried to make the loud, continuing sounds of rushing traffic drown out all his stress and hopefully any sobs from his new step sister.

How wrong he was.

"Pass me one of your special blends then."

"Wh-what?"

"Are you deaf? Pass me one of your cigarettes. I may not be a dreadlocked hippie but that reception is a hell of a bitch." perfectly made up, smokey eyes glared at him expectantly, however Aaron only returned with a snort of half disguised disgust as he passed her one of the crappier hand-made cigarettes.

"You're a total bitch, you know that right?" he retorted, usually he never lost his temper but the pressure of the upper east side of Manhattan was pressing on him and he was at breaking point.

"Whatever. Maybe I am a total bitch, did you ever think about that?" Looking expectantly, almost longingly at the cigarette that was caught between two long, roughened, tanned fingers. _Interesting._

He puffed in agreement, as he took in another long, relaxing drag.

"This was your dad's fucking decision, welcome to the fucking family. We're like the Brady Bunch." Her long, perfectly tanned on arms leaned against the golden coloured bar, planting the cigarette in between her gorgeously full, daring red lips. Holy crap, she could be the new advertisement to encourage people to smoke, she made it look classy like all those old black and white films, like Audrey Hepburn. Hell she could put them all to shame. She let out a ragged breath, as she took in another deep puff.

"It can't be so bad, is it?" Aaron was trying very hard not to awkwardly gape at his new step-sister's shamelessly sexy, red lacy dress. Sure it was a very stereotypical version of sexy clothing, and a little vulgar but he would be lying if his dick wasn't a little hard right now. The crease-less, sinful red silk just about hid and revealed Blair's body and he wouldn't mind seeing some more, preferably where they were both naked and alone. Even though her mother seemed to value Serena more, Aaron was more attracted to Blair more than what a new step-brother should be.

"Have you never lived in Upper East Side?" Arching her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, her eyes boring into him with full on sarcasm and her full, red lips tightly pressed together.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're trying to run me out of Upper East Side? Do you really hate me and father that much?"

"Yes." Blair took another puff, stubbed it out on the golden coloured balcony and tossed it over the side, to let it fall on any unfortunate person. She gave a long, hard glare at her new step brother, sighed and walked confidentially towards the party, head held high and neat chestnut curls fall off her shoulders and down her back.

_What a great start into this family. Honestly fuck dad for marrying into Satan's family._ Aaron finished off the rest of his cigarette, and politely flicked it into the provided ash trays and followed his new step-sister back inside the party.

_Few hours later:_

He was fucking done with this party. In fact he was done with this ridiculous party when he set his foot inside this insanely lavish entertainment hall and saw a gold piano with a golden fountain next to it, almost as if he had stepped into Hogwarts. That had literally translated into: Hello welcome to my party and celebrate how me and my rich husband become even richer.

_Wow, _he clearly had a few more drinks than needed tonight, but in a way it was sort of necessary. It was the only activity that didn't need have people asking you tons of questions. If he kept his mouth full of alcohol then less, obnoxious, fake rich people would come and congratulate him and pretend to be friendly. He rather they ignored him, then he would get to keep his mouth shut and he wouldn't be so pissed off, right now. Although it wasn't a terrible night, he did get to brush up against Blair and feel just how closely her dress clung to her body, and from his one time touch it was _very close._ Also he felt her hand on his shoulder as they had to pose for a picture for the Manhattan press. He shook his head to rid of some the drowsiness filling his body, but not much luck, instead his drunk brain was constantly replaying, what he liked to call- Blair moments. He sat on the golden and red velvet seated chairs, which were itchy as fuck and were not helping his mood, he leaned his heavy head back against the thankfully cool tile and hoped the cool tile could relive part of his headache. Luckily he didn't have to fumble into a random cab and drunkenly slur out his address and hope to God that he wouldn't throw up in the cab, one of the benefits of being a family member of a known socialite, meant having their own car and driver 24/7. So safety was insured.

"Move over brother"

"Oh now we're family?"

"Yeah, when you're hogging up all the chairs that are reserved for all the other drunks, i.e me?"

"Self-centered much?"

"Coming from the guy who's taking up all the space."

"Touche" He shuffled over slowly, blinking rapidly so he could make sure the ceiling and the walls would not switch places in his eyes.

"So how do you find my way of life then?" Blair, rather unladylike, plonked her very perfect ass on the next seat closest to Aaron, and even though he was mildly drunk he still had the decency or rather embarrassing hormonal instinct to blush.

"If it's gonna be like that party tonight then I'm gonna get liver disease." he replied, still a little surprised that his brain could make an accurate biological reference and was even more surprised that the condescending queen of Manhattan actually giggled. And he was not surprised to find that her giggle was cute, much like the rest of herself. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, more than what a step-brother should be.

"It gets better." she coughed, pulling her ridiculously thin shawl around her. "I hope so anyways. It's not as if you're gonna be pitted against anyone. Most of the people up there know you're a different species, it wouldn't be _fair_ to do that, so they give you pity points."

"Gee, tell the lords and ladies of Manhattan to Staten Island that the pauper is ever so grateful for their charity." he sneered. God damn he was really drunk, and he was gonna have one hell of a hangover.

"Sure will." It seemed that Blair also had a little too much to drink, even though she had been drinking since she was twelve and knew how to handle her drink like the classy lady that she was brought up to be; it seemed the party atmosphere was too much and she went over her limit. Aaron only knew this because she uncharacteristically sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. He was either dreaming or high, two very reasonable answers. As he was pretty sure that almost less than 4 hours ago, his snobby step sister had stated that she hated her new family members and now she was getting comfortable. Too comfortable. And he couldn't help himself, damn his stupid mind for being attracted to her, and even though she had stuck a million tacks into his heart when she admitted hating him, he still pulled off his jacket to cover her and part of his shoulder. Damn his father for teaching him to be a gentleman.

"Thanks" she muttered, she couldn't deny it, her step brother was a semi-cool guy, even if he was a try hard hipster hippy. In all the times she had flirted, dated, kissed, or even been in some form of contact with any guy they weren't this nice normally. Well when they were drunk anyways. They would ask if she wanted their jacket, which was fine but it was just nice to a non-verbal understanding that she needed something warmer to cover her up. And surprising he had a nice musk, which was strangely not the smell of his crappy but very mellow herbal cigarettes. Actually it was a warm, dusty spice, it wasn't overpowering, but unique and sort of sweet savory. In fact she was getting a little heady with his musk, and she was allowing herself to breath it in. For once in her life she was calm and sated.

"You sure you're not high?"

"Nope" she replied, perfectly happy and smiling goofily up at him. Why did the light shine on him this way, it made his tanned skin look really good, and he had a good jaw line. Very model-like. Although he had those awful dreadlocks, he cleaned up pretty good. She reached up, the jacket sliding off her shoulders slightly, licking a small part of his warm neck, almost preparing it, slowly. Then kissed him, pressing her plump lips fully against his throat, making sure he could feel the whole of her full lips. Fully. Letting out a breathy sigh that was barely audible if she wasn't "this" close to him.

"Blair-"

"Mmm?~" Letting her tongue barely flick against his neck. Letting her breath gently fan against his neck. He swallowed heavily, his eyelids flickering, as he breathed in her scent. His head was beginning to feel a bit woozy, letting go and living in the moment, it felt pretty good.

"Miss Waldolf and Master Rose." A very distant voice called politely yet earnestly.

Grabbing her wrist, jolts of excitement coursed through him as lightly dragged her along with him to her family's limo. _Who has a family limo?_

"Comeon' let's go Waldorf." Letting the cold, crisp and extremely refreshing lobby air wash over the part that Blair breathed over, unfortunately. Surprisingly, she was willingly compliant as they hastily got into the limo. His jacket still clinging onto her shoulders, and covering her front, down to her knees when she sat down. Perhaps she was still really drunk, which would explain the sudden drowsiness, although a drowsy Blair was much easier to handle then her usual self. It seemed. But he didn't know which side was better? Although he couldn't hate the Blair now.

Clutching his hands, she was lightly dozing off on his shoulder. She was barely snoring, nudging her head and nose deep into his neck, weirdly enjoying the cold line of her nose pressing against his neck. His heart was racing, he was probably never get a golden opportunity again, she would probably forget this part of the night and continue hating his existence. He knew he shouldn't want this, this was wrong and immoral. But he couldn't handle it, she was beautiful, and unattainable. Even though it was strange and usually seen as "characteristically ugly", but her determined and forceful attitude was kind of hot. He liked a girl with a mind or with a force, knowing what they wanted. Femme fatale was his weakness.

"We've arrived. Should we take up Miss Waldorf up-"

"No, don't worry. You're probably tired too, just go home." he replied as he slowly led the sleepy girl out of the car.

"Yes sir." The kind sir tipped his hat to Aaron, smiled and drove off. He craned his neck to look at the tall stack of apartments and sighed. It was gonna be a long night.

He didn't know whether to pick her up bridal style, it would look like they were a couple and it was much handier than dragging her along, she was pretty light as well. But in case that Blair would throw up, he decided against it and held Blair tightly his side and kind of dragged her along. It was best this way, he didn't need to indulge himself in his fantasies, he had self control, he was a man. (He hoped)

The rush of the elevator lifting engulfed him, it was strangely relaxing as Blair was sort of passed out on his shoulder.

"Mmmnh~" Blair whimpered, stirring from her alcoholic drowsiness. The gentle breaths on his shoulder became deeper, the grip on his arm was tighter, giving Aaron a tight feeling of pleasure, only letting out the tiniest breaths to not disturb Blair, hopefully she would take as along as possible to realise she was holding him and not someone else. The elevator pinged to indicate that they had reached the level, and Blair still hadn't said anything. She let go of his arm, yet he had a feeling that she wanted to hold on for just a second more. She walked away, leaving Aaron there in the empty elevator staring at the art work on the opposite floor. What was supposed to do? Leave? Check? Wait for a few seconds and then check?

He waited for her to say something, but there was silence with the soft murmuring of the Manhattan traffic below. He stepped out, his heel making sounds against her obviously expensive floor and ventured into the Waldorf den. It did not fail his expectations; modest, modern and stylish. Delicate balance of modern classic, tasteful art hung and decorated the area, whilst the classiness and obvious signs of wealth were embedded all around which made it very... Upper East Side.

"Blair? You're okay right?" he sat down, hesitantly, knowing any sudden movement may cost him a couple hundred bucks, since this was Upper East Side. Everything was at least $1000 minimum.

"Yeah." Soft, mature voice answered behind him, which took him by surprise twisting his neck around seeing Blair with her hair down, curls cascading. Casually brushing the sides of her-

"So you're gonna head off to bed right?" he questioned watching Blair walk slowly towards him, with hooded eyes and the rhythmic clicking of her heels. It seemed that she couldn't or wouldn't hear him.

"Blair?"

"What do you really think about this relationship, _brother_?" the turn of her tone at the end, it confused Aaron, was she gonna...

"Nothing much. I just hope we'll grow close as a family."

"Really? How close? As close as brother and sister or step siblings?" Blair questioned, she sat delicately across is fortunately open lap, as she blank stared at him. Her ruby lips still brightly pigmented and open. How alluring.

"Brother and sister?" his voice went an octave higher, unfortunately. Wanting to keep his cool yet the way she pressed herself "innocently" against him had caught his breath. Her front was just a hair's length away from his, the body heat from both of them were melding together.

"Funny, I thought you wanted to be just step siblings, keeps things from being messy, or do you like that?" she breathed out, slowly slowly putting her weight on his thighs, that were more than welcome to adjust to this pleasant weight.

"Wwwhy would you say that?" he groaned. Fuck he was not getting turned on by this. Was he? It was getting hot, and Blair's very nice chest was right under his chin and his mind was swimming as he inhaled her delicious scent.

"I see the way you look at me. Especially when I bend over." She stated. There was no traceable doubt in her voice, the confidence saturating her tone, almost making her purr which was turning up the heat for Aaron.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Blair you're drunk go to bed." He weakly feigned innocence, he knew what she was talking about, very well he just thought he was good at disguising it.

"You don't think I see the way you glare at me when I flirt with other guys. Or when I wore this dress tonight." cutting the bullcrap, grazing her lips just near his lips, his hands already jumped to caress her back, his knuckles brushing her soft chestnut tendrils, his body seemed to realise that this was never going to happen in a million years.

"You-"

"must want me really bad" her hands resting on his knees, balancing herself as she began to slowly rock herself. Her most private area grinding on his very obvious bulge, suddenly his throat was the Sahara desert, but he didn't care. He was allowing this to happen, wanting this to happen. Hell it's been in his fucking fantasies.

"How do you wanna start, _brother_." she slid up his chest, undoing his buttons as she caressed his chest. Her tiny hands crushed against his hard abs, dang since when did her junkie, hippy step brother have such a nice body? She should have given this guy a shot way earlier, although it was warped, it was hot to have someone lust after her so hard. He wasn't a bad guy.

Not a bad guy at all.

* * *

><p>So.. yeah... Was gonna put a lemon. But I got too lazy.<p>

School is killing me.

Literally.

Review?

It's my birthday soon btw. :)

Lots of Love

Chang


End file.
